A variety of wellbore plugs may be utilized to restrict and/or block fluid flow within a hydrocarbon well that includes a wellbore conduit that extends within a subterranean formation. Often, a wellbore plug is utilized for a period of time and subsequently is removed from the wellbore conduit. As an example, a plug may be utilized to fluidly isolate an uphole portion of the wellbore conduit from a downhole portion of the wellbore conduit. This fluid isolation may permit pressurization of the uphole portion of the wellbore conduit and/or may be utilized to regulate flow of a stimulation fluid from the wellbore conduit into the subterranean formation.
However, subsequent to formation and/or completion of the hydrocarbon well, it may be desirable to remove the wellbore plug from the wellbore conduit. Generally, wellbore plugs are removed from the wellbore conduit utilizing a drill-out process. In such a process, a drill bit is utilized to drill the wellbore plug, thereby decreasing and/or eliminating any flow restriction that was caused by the presence of the wellbore plug within the wellbore conduit. While such a drill-out process may be effective at removing the wellbore plug, drill-out processes are costly, time-intensive, and/or labor intensive. In addition, the functionality and/or integrity of the hydrocarbon well may be at risk during the drill-out process.
As hydrocarbon wells are drilled longer and/or deeper into subterranean formations, these costs and/or risks increase. Thus, there exists a need for wellbore plugs that may be removed from the wellbore conduit without utilizing a drill-out process and for systems and methods that utilize such plugs.